


Oblivion

by whileatwiltshire



Series: Zodiac Escapades [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Capricorn Louis, Depressed Louis, Depression (implied), Girl Direction, M/M, Talking, lately all i am writing is sad stuff please forgive me, on with the tags, sorry that it turned out to be sad, talking about death (mildly..like so mild), talking about sadness & life, yess! my first ever girl direction fic yey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: The moon was shining brightly now, and under its silver hue, she looked golden with her honey brown hair and lavender. Like a sun kissed goddess who gleamed like a bronze statue, drank beer and liked late night long drives and old vintage music. She was like the moon itself. With flaws that made her too stunning to look at sometimes.And as Harry kept her gaze on the woman beside her, she saw her let out a sigh unconsciously, making it look like she had been holding it inside her chest for ages.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Zodiac Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am so excited for this!! Thank you wordplay mods for organizing such an amazing challenge, I loved writing this fic and will no doubt enjoy completing this series with the help of Wordplay!
> 
> I don't know if I have explored the "bronze" word in the fic but I read that it meant sun kissed and to me it spoke of golden so I just...yeah.  
> Friendly note that this is not yet beta-ed. It was a last minute writing for me but I will get it beta-ed as soon as I can so please forgive me for my mistakes. 
> 
> I would like to thank my Discord family, without whom this fic or idea would have never came to life! You know who you are and you know how much I love you guys! Thank you for cheering me on!
> 
> Besides all that,  
> This story is written completely based on my personal views and opinions (and late night google searches) on zodiac sign "Capricorn." In no way do I mean to accuse or harm anyone with my portrayal. It's just a fic, all of you are amazing and a simple thing like Zodiac sign cannot define a human as a whole. Just read this for fun!
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

**Zodiac Sign** : Capricorn

**Characteristics** : Determined, cautious, practical and private. 

To me, the Capricorns I have known have always seemed guarded and private. They are strong souls who are so very kind and passionate but they always seem to have this wall surrounding them that they refuse to let down. They are always in control of their own mind. So when they actually do let down their walls, you get to see this astonishing display of emotions that often leaves you breathless. They don’t show their sorrows. But when they do, you just want to hug them tight. So this is my take on the zodiac sign Capricorn (which is Louis's original star sign) sorry that it turned out so sad. 

* * *

#  Oblivion 

"Tell me the one thing that makes you sad." Harry asked her as she took a puff of the burning cigarette. It was a beautiful night, the moon hiding its presence behind the clouds every once in a while before letting her presence known. They sat on the hood of their car and gazed at the open highway in front of them, watching it light up as the moon came out and darkened as it disappeared. 

"I have a lot of things that makes me sad," Louis spoke with mirth in her eyes as her lungs let out the smoke it held. It blurred up the sky for a moment before disappearing completely with the air. 

"I know that, but just tell me _one_ ," Harry looked at her and watched her snort. "The most purest one. The one that is striking out the most, right _now_ ," she pushed on, hoping to get something out of her ever sealed mouth. 

She paused for a moment, lost in thought, as if she was racking through her brain for the right kind of sadness to talk about. She looked up at the sky above after that, drinking in the stars as the wind rushed around them. 

The moon was shining brightly now, and under its silver hue, she looked golden with her honey brown hair and lavender sweater. Like a sun kissed goddess who gleamed like a bronze statue, drank beer and liked late night long drives and old vintage music. She was like the moon itself. With flaws that made her too stunning to look at sometimes. 

And as Harry kept her gaze on the woman beside her, she saw her let out a sigh unconsciously, making it look like she had been holding it inside her chest for ages.

"I'm sad that I am drowning in oblivion," 

Louis finally spoke up after a while, her voice a bare mumble as she casted her eyes downwards, mouth forming a sorry smile. 

And Harry looked at her in confusion. 

"But aren't we all drowning in oblivion?" she questioned. "Everything will come to an end someday," she stated, trying to understand how her mind really worked.

"We _are_ , but that oblivion was something that was decided way before we were created. It is a part of life. That oblivion can't be avoided. It's coming for us all at _once_ . But my oblivion is, _different_ , " She stated as she looked at Harry with that devastating smile of hers; taking another drag from her now finished cigarette. 

"Tell me how?" she asked and Louis chuckled.

It was quiet for a few seconds after that. Harry waited patiently for her words and Louis kept looking at the darkness that surrounded them like it was her friend. 

"You see, when a person dies after living a normal life or just, a _life_ really, they leave a thread behind. A line, something that works as a proof that they were _here_ , you know? And no, I'm not talking about books or songs or movies or anything, I am talking about something that is one of a kind. Something that is infinite. Like a _bloodline_."

Harry looked at her feeling baffled, "I am not getti —" 

"I can't have _kids_ , you know. I can never have children," she spoke over her as she took out another cigarette from her bag and lit it up. "It's something that is not in the cards for me, _ever_ . And I know I am not the only one that is like this in this world and I know this is a silly reason to get sad over. Cause, _adoption_ is an _option_ right? It's a beautiful thing. So I am not sad that I won't have kids." She paused again, trying to gather her words.

"I am sad that after I die, no one I know is going to look at someone and say, _'hey, you have your mothers eyes'_ or _'you smile just like your mum'_ . No one is going to look at my kid and remember me, or how I smiled or how I acted. And I know what you'll say, that _'there are photographs of you for people to remember, there are your poems'_ but they, these photographs and poems and everything else that I have, _fades_. They will fade as time passes and one day, my photographs will get ruined and my poems won't make someone remember how I was or how I looked. They won't. So in the end, I will have nothing, nothing to leave in this world when I go. No ties, no connection, nothing that is made by the strings of the universe that decided to create me in the first place," She said as she looked up at the sky, her eyes filled with the sort of sadness that made your heart clench, before speaking her final thoughts.

"So when I die, I really die. _Completely_ . And it's weird because I don't even want to _live!_ Yet, I am still here, breathing away my _oblivion._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this short blurb!! Comments & kudos are welcome!


End file.
